Conventionally, in a case where a series of reaction processes using a plurality of reagents and materials is performed on a target material, which becomes the subject of examination, for example, the target material is stored in a test tube by bonding to a microcarrier, such as a bead. Thereafter, a variety of reagents, or the like, are injected into the test tube, the carrier is separated by some method, the carrier is moved to another vessel, and other reagents, or the like, are further injected, and processes such as heating are performed. For example, in a case where the carrier is a magnetic body, separation is performed by means of a magnetic field by attachment onto the inner wall of the test tube.
Furthermore, in regard to a process that performs examination of a target material by using a plane form carrier, such as a slide, fixed with, for example, a variety of oligonucleotides, the base sequence structure of the target material is examined by performing a series of reaction processes that, moves the carrier itself into a suspension in which the labeled target material is suspended, dispenses a variety of reagents into the carrier itself, moves the carrier itself into a cleaning solution, and moves the carrier to a measurement position of a measuring device in order to perform measurement of the emitted light.
In order to perform these processes, the separation of the carrier itself, and the transport of the carrier itself is necessary, and consequently, there is a problem in that there is concern in the processes being complex and time-consuming. Particularly, in regard to a case where these carriers themselves are transported, a large burden is placed on the user in a case where it is performed manually, and furthermore, there is also concern regarding cross-contamination. Moreover, a large scale device is necessary in a case where transport of the carrier itself is performed by means of a machine. Furthermore, in a case where separation of a non-magnetic carrier is performed, it is necessary to separate by means of the size and specific gravity of the carrier, and there is a problem in the process being complex and time-consuming.
On the other hand, there is a method in which a test tube or a plane form carrier is not used, in which the reaction process is performed using a pipette device comprising; a pipette tip provided with a liquid passage, in which passage of a liquid is possible, a nozzle to which the pipette tip is installed, a magnetic device that exerts a magnetic field to the liquid passage of the pipette tip, and a suction and discharge mechanism that suctions and discharges liquid within the pipette tip. According to this method, as a result of suctioning a suspension in which a plurality of magnetic particles, in which various materials are retained on the surface, are suspended, and exerting a magnetic field at the time of suctioning, the magnetic particles can be efficiently suctioned into the liquid passage of the pipette tip, and separation, or the like, can be performed, though since the magnetic particles are able to pass through the liquid passage, in order to retain the magnetic particles within the pipette tip, attachment onto the inner wall by applying a magnetic field is necessary. Consequently, in order to perform processing, there is a need to combine the suction and discharge control, attachment control by means of a magnetic field, and movement control of the pipette tip. Furthermore in regard to a case where the carrier is a non-magnetic particle, there is a problem in that separation can not be performed by the device (Patent Documents 1 to 3).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 3115501    [Patent Document 2] International Patent Publication No. WO96/29602    [Patent Document 3] International Patent Publication No. WO97/44671